TV Patrol Palawan
TV Patrol Palawan (formerly Palawan TV Patrol) is a local news program of ABS-CBN Regional in Palawan, an island province under the Mimaropa region in the Philippines but considered as a separate television market. The newscast delivers news headlines about current events in the province's capital Puerto Princesa City, Palawan Province and its surrounding areas. The newscast airs on ABS-CBN Regional transmitters across the province at 5:30 PM (Weekdays). It is also simulcast on radio via DYAP Radyo Patrol 765 Palawan. TV Patrol Palawan is the only local television newscast produced by a major network. It has been given a Special Citation for Best Regional News Program in the 2014 UPLB Gandingan Awards, and was a finalist for the Best News Program (Provincial) in the 2013 KBP's Golden Dove Awards. History As Palawan TV Patrol (1997–2006) As part of its expansion in the various regions of the Philippines, ABS-CBN set up various regional stations and affiliates throughout Luzon in 1996. That year, the network had an affiliate station in Palawan through DYPR-TV, a broadcast station established by the Palawan Broadcasting Corporation in 1965, and was launched as Palawan TV Patrol. In 2002, Palawan TV Patrol obtained material on what was later known as the last TV interview of ABS-CBN personality Rico Yan who arrived at Palawan for the Holy Week break days before his untimely death. Footage was re-aired nationally on the ABS-CBN News Channel days after his death. In 2006, Palawan TV Patrol covered the worst kind of flooding ever to hit Palawan. On February 24 of the same year, the newscast ended its 9-year run. Afterwards, the station downgraded into a direct relay of DWWX-TV Manila. As TV Patrol Palawan (2011-present) Mendizabal-Saunar era On October 7, 2011, ABS-CBN reopened the station as an originating outlet, allowing to produce local content for the province once again. Following the relaunch of ABS-CBN Palawan is the return of its local newscast as TV Patrol Palawan, which premiered on the same day. Kris Saunar was the first anchor, later joined by Butch Mendizabal. Saunar did his first special assignment abroad by interviewing Palaweño OFWs that maintain business outside the Philippines. Mendizabal has two special assignments: one about the two giant crocodiles named "Valentino and Valentina" caught in the town of Bataraza on Valentines Day 2012; and the other on the Tapping of the Cast of Born Legacy in the Town of Coron. Mendizabal also introduced the Ronda Probinsya segment, where it features provincial stories outside Palawan but relevant to Palaweños. Saunar and Mendizabal both left the program in April 2012. Zabanal–Dela Cruz era In May 2012, reporters Lynette dela Cruz, a proud Cuyonon, and Jay Zabanal a native of Palawan with Agutaynon roots, replaced Saunar and Mendizabal, respectively. Dela Cruz currently presents two segments: Choose Palawan: Sariling Atin, a segment featuring the beauty of places, food, souvenirs, and other products made in Palawan; and Homework, where it teaches basic Cuyonon, a native language in Palawan, to the average Palaweño. Zabanal, meanwhile, presents Abante Palawan Special Report, a segment addressing different issues within the community that the province need to resolve. Every Friday, the program broadcasts reports outside the studio in every barangay in Palawan. This concept led to the launch of the Barangay Patrol segment. Zabanal era Dela Cruz left the newscast from July 31, 2015, leaving Zabanal as the solo anchor from August 3, though the former continues to sit-in for the latter. On January 16, 2017, TV Patrol Palawan updated its logo and graphics and its lower thirds are changed to Gotham font to match the national TV Patrol. This is the tenth newscast to update its graphics. Today, it is also the first and only regional edition to upgrade its production to High Definition. Cameras and studio facilities are widescreen-ready, but rescaled to suit in the 4:3 ratio output. Area of Coverage #Puerto Princesa City and Palawan Province #Kalayaan Group of Islands Current Anchor *Jay Zabanal (Executive Producer) Current Reporters #Arlie Cabrestante #Lynette Dela Cruz (fill-in anchor; Homework segment host; former co-anchor from 2012-2015) #Diana Lat #Rex Ruta (fill-in anchor; former segment host of Alisto Palaweño) Previous Anchors & Reporters As Palawan TV Patrol # Aries Abuque # Christopher Barrientos # Rouel Caralipio (now on DZIP-AM 864 kHz Radyo Palaweño) # Joel Contrivida # John Paul Dacoco (now on 103.1 Brigada News FM) # Leny Escaro # Lourdes Escaros Paet (now on RMN Manila) (1997-2006) # Sandy Madarcos # Rea Mamogay (now on RMN Manila) # Ruth Rodriguez # Mian Rondina # Ed Sepida # Jofel Tesorio As TV Patrol Palawan #Claire Bernaldez (now on GMA Cebu) #Alex Beronio #Cherry Camacho #Efraim Canoy #Alpha Dellosa #Benjie Flores #Leila Gabinete #Edinel Magtibay #Butch Mendizabal (First Co-Anchor & Executive Producer until he left the program on late of 2011) #Krystal Olo #Monica Paclarin #Chinee Palatino #Hazel Salas #Kris Saunar (First Anchor on its soft launch in October 2011 until she left the program in April 2012) Segments #Alisto Palaweno #Balitang Bayan (Local News) #Bantay Kalusugan (Health News) #Bayan Mo, Ipatrol Mo (Community Report) #Choose Palawan Sariling Atin #Homework (Cuyonon language used in everyday Palaweño life) #Kalikasan Patrol (Environment News) #Lingkod Kapamilya (Public Service) #Pulis Patrol (Police Report) #Presyo Ngayon (Price Today) #Sari-Saring Kwento (Feature News) Former Segments #Abante Palawan Special Report (Also be heard on DYAP 765 Palawan) #Balik-tanaw #BaliTalino (Trivia) #Barangay Patrol - Every Friday #Boses ng Palawan #Kapamilya Barangayan (Local Events) #Kitang-Kita Awards and Recognitions UPLB Gandingan Awards *2014 - Special Citation for Best Regional News Program See also *TV Patrol *DYPR-TV *DYAP Radyo Patrol 765 *ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs